What Happens Next?
by glenncoco4
Summary: The dynamic duo is on to the next phase in life and it's gonna be one hell of a ride. Sequel to What if?
1. Chapter 1: The Big Move

_A/N: Alright so beings the next phase of their life. Also, shoutout to Phnxgirl for the title suggestion!_

* * *

As she walks through the foyer she notices a lot more things than she remembers them having. "Babe, we really should unpack these boxes." Yeah, they've been in LA for less than 24 hours and have now moved into their new house, but she wants to get everything in order before they start to relax.

Seeing a box marked college, she remembers how they suddenly have a lot more in their possession than the did when they left D.C.. "How did I not remember we had this much stuff in storage? We really need to unpack before work Monday."

Shaking his head at his stubborn wife, he walks up behind her, wrapping his arm around her knees and picks her up bridal style. "No, now we were gonna have a date night so that's what we're doing."

He's so sweet. When they decided to move back home, he made it a point to have a date at least 2 nights a week and seeing as though they're both about to start new jobs and might not be able to start that for a couple of weeks they made plans to spend the entire weekend together, boxes be damned. She wraps her arm around his shoulder, her fingers playing with the soft blonde hairs on the back of his neck. "It's okay. So we made reservations an outside dining restaurant and it just so happened to start storming an hour before our reservations."

He's forced to bring out the big guns even thought he knows his wife will give in eventually, she always does. His eyes grow pouty as he brings his forehead to rest against hers. "Please? I just wanna curl up on the couch with my snuggle muffin."

"Snuggle muffin?"

"Cuddle cake?"

"No."

"Sugar Lips?"

She leans in closer, closing the gap between them, placing her lips to his as she lets out a sigh at her amazing dork of a husband.

"Oh, you like that one, do ya?"

"Honestly, I don't care what you call me. As long as I'm yours."

"You'll always be mine, Sugar Lips." He places another kiss to her lips and carries his bride towards their living room.

The display of food that he has laying out on the coffee table and the stack of movies along with it warms her heart. She really doesn't know what she did to deserve this man. Her eye catches the screen of the television, seeing that he already has a move paused waiting for them to press play.

She rolls her eyes when her mind finally remembers what movie the scene that's displayed on the screen is from. "Really, Marty? Again?"

"Hey, I watched Titanic with you last night."

"Yeah, but there's no love story in this movie."

"How is Gracie finding her true self worth not a love story?"

She bites her lip, trying to smile at his adorableness. "Okay, but I'm limiting the number of times we go watch the second one when it comes out to 4."

"Aw, but, Kens, she's Armed and Fabulous." He burrows his head into her chest like a pouting child that's not getting their way.

God her heart hurts so much. How can one person make you fall so much more in love with them every single day. She cards her fingers through his golden locks, pulling him back by his hair to look at her.

The gleam in his eyes rewards him with another kiss. This one more intense than the ones from just a few minutes ago.

After a few minutes air becomes scarce, forcing them to pull back. Marty leans back against the couch propping his feet on the table and wraps his arm around her shoulder as she throws her legs over his lap and burrows into his side.

Their attention now set on the television once again, he presses play and places a kiss to the top of his love's head, breathing in the scent that is so uniquely her.

_"__You calling me a girl?"_

_"__You called me one!"_

* * *

It's two days later before they get done unpacking all their boxes, but come Sunday they're officially moved into their house.

He plops down on the couch next to her, finally being able to relax for the first time that day. "Welp, that's the last of it."

Her head lands on his shoulder as she looks out the bay window to their front yard. "Home sweet home."

"Home sweet home." He echos.

They sit in silence for awhile until that silence is interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Her brow furrows in confusion. Mandy and Matt left a half an hour ago so it can't be them. And everyone else they know has already came by yesterday and this morning to come catch up. "Who's that?"

He just shrugs, just as confused as she is.

"Well, can you go get it? I'm gonna start lunch."

He nods and makes his way through the foyer. When he's greeted by the person or rather persons standing on their front porch he's a bit shocked. "Don? Julia? What are you guys doing here?"

"What, you didn't think we'd follow you two back to LA?"

Kensi hears the distinct sound of her husband's voice coming from the front of the house along with her father's. Her father's?

When the agent walks into the living room, she's greeted with the sight of her husband and parents, who are suppose to be in D.C.. "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?"

"Kensi, you seriously didn't think we'd stay in D.C. with the two of you on the other side of the country, did you?"

The tall brunette shrugs, she forgets sometimes that she has two other people that care about her again. For so long it's just been Marty. "I guess. I don't know."

Julia makes her way over to her daughter, wrapping her up in her arms. "Kensi, your father and I are here to stay. We have so much time to make up for."

They pull back from their embrace just in time to see Don continuously stare at Marty for a few minutes without saying anything.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta ask. Marty, what happened to your hair, son?"

The younger man can feel the heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment at the watchful gaze of his father-in-law. "Oh, I just thought it was time for a little trim. You know, new job and all."

Kensi rolls her eyes at her husband inability to tell her father what really happened. "He fell asleep with gum in his hair."

Marty looks over at his wife, mouth agape in shock. "How dare you!"

Don walks over to his son-in-law, giving him a reassuring pat on the back. "It's alright, son, it happened to be once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I was 5."

The three share a laugh as the lawyer pouts about his misfortune. Hey, it's what families do.


	2. Chapter 2: New Kids on the Block

_A/N: This got sexual real quick. Rated M_

* * *

She takes a deep breath, looking around the room, she observes every little detail and person that goes in and out of the room.

"Agent Deeks?"

The brunette agent turns and looks to see a short red headed woman call after her, motioning her to join her.

Said agent offers her hand for the younger agent to take in greeting. "Agent Mills." Mills ushers the brunette as they begin to walk down the corridor towards a set of elevators. "I gotta say, when Hetty showed me your resume I was in awe. What made you decide to leave D.C.?"

_Hubby. _Kensi smiles as she thinks about the talk they had before they moved. The fight they had and then the very steamy make up that followed. "Personal reasons." She and Marty decided that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if they kept their relationship close to the vest…..at work anyway. Given they're both in what can be dangerous jobs at times they wouldn't want the other to be used as leverage.

The older agent nods in understanding. "I get that."

As the small boxed room that's carrying the two agents slowly moves from floor to floor it stops once they reach level 4 and into a large open space with cubicle type desk all around.

Kensi scans the room, noting anything and everything that could be useful information for her in the future. Her eyes run across the open floor plan and come to a stop when they land on a tall brunette much like herself that's turned away from them.

"Agent Deeks, I'd like you to meet your new partner. This is Talia Del Campo."

Kensi sends the other brunette a warm smile, offering her hand out in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

Talia sends her partner a smile, as she takes her hand. "You, too, Agent Deeks."

"Please, call me Kensi."

The newly acquainted partners start to chat while their _boss? assistant boss?_ takes a phone call.

Mills ends the call and points each of the women towards their teams area, their names displayed on their new desks. "So, ladies, you're probably wondering why there are only two of you."

"It's because I haven't found the other pair to complete our team yet." A familiar yet unrecognizable voice flows into the room.

"So it's just gonna be the two of us?" Kensi questions.

The team leader readily answers the brunette's question. "No and yes. No, it's not just going to be the two of you because two floating agents will be coming in and out quite frequently to fill the void until we find the perfect fit."

"Can I ask if you have anyone in mind?" This time it's Talia's turn to ask.

"I have my eyes on a couple of people, but if any agents come in that you'd think would be a good fit, please let me know. Until then we have a minor case of a flash drive being stolen and we need to recover it ASAP."

They watch as both Hetty and Mills walk towards the other end of the room and turn to look at one another, both of their brows furrowed.

Talia points towards the computers on their desk. "Do we just-"

Kensi shrugs. This is gonna be interesting. "I guess so."

* * *

The now not so shaggy blonde, walks through the corridor of the D.A.'s office. He's really in awe of everything that goes on behind these doors, because whatever's going on in those rooms it effects the people on the other side of the glass doors that he walked through this morning.

"Mr. Deeks, it's so great to have you a part of our team." The short brunette woman sends him a friendly smile as she gives him a tour of the facilities.

"Thank you, Mrs. Baird. I'm ready to make a difference that's for sure."

"That's good to hear. So what made you decide to come to LA?"

"It's home and I have some personal reasons to go along with that." He doesn't have to tell her that home and the personal reason is one and the same_. Wifey. _A goofy grin spreads to his lips at the thought of his beautiful bride.

"I see. Well, as Dorothy once said, "There's no place like home."

He smiles at her musical reference. "That she did."

"Tell me what your vision is."

"I'd like to help people who haven't had easy lives like I once did. Some of them just need to be looked out for. I want to be that person and help others want to become that type of person too."

"I gotta tell you, Marty, there's a lot of big wigs in this town and it's not going to be easy."

He nods, knowing from experience just how privileged this city can be. "I know. I'm use to things not being easy, it's actually a good thing for me. It drives me to give it my all; to fight for something bigger than myself."

"Okay then. If you need anything and I mean anything at all, I want to help you take charge of this and see to it that we get the result that we both came here for. Change."

"Lets do it!"

* * *

He walks into the kitchen, sitting his briefcase on the counter as he makes his way over to her. "You look incredible in that."

She relaxes against his chest as he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. A shiver runs through her body as his teeth begin their assault on her earlobe. "It's just one of your t-shirts and panties."

Just hearing her say the words makes a bolt of electricity run through his body. The surge gathering in one specific area. "So sexy."

Heat begins to pool in her belly at his movements and the deep octave of his voice. That and his hard on that's pressed right against her ass. "Mmmm. You think so?"

"I know so."

She turns around in her husband's arms, crashing her lips to his after seeing him for the first time since this morning. "How was your first day?"

"Pretty good. You?" He does his best to catch his breath to answer her before slamming his lips back against hers.

He pulls her leg up to wrap around his waist bringing his pant covered member closer to her heat. "Same."

"Talk about it later?"

"God, yes!" She screams as his lips find their way to her cloth covered nipple, his teeth latching on as he sits her up on the counter top of the island.

She starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, but god is it taking forever. Something comes over her, she begins pulling the unbuttoned parts in opposite directions and then yanks it, making the buttons fly across the kitchen.

He wants to be mad at her for ruining one of his favorite shirts but the way she's biting his lip and rubbing his hard cock with her delicate fingers makes the shirt seem not so much of a big deal. "Baaaaby, god, yes."

Kensi pushes his pants and boxers down his legs with her feet, her lips never leaving his.

Once he steps out of his pants, Marty grasps the hem of her lacy panties that he loves so much and pulls them off her legs. As he gets rid of the offending object, he grabs one of her long tan legs and trails kisses up her calf to her thigh.

She whimpers when his lips find her already soaking wet pussy. "Fuck."

Marty spreads her legs further apart, giving him more room to work. He darts his tongue out, coming in contact with her little pink nub. His hands rub up and down her thighs as his lips and tongue assault her folds, earning him deep moans from his lady bird.

"Do-don't stop, baby."

He smiles when he start to feel her tremble beneath his touch, knowing that she's about to come undone. He works extra hard, moving his tongue in and out of her hole, nipping at her nub with his teeth and to send her completely over the edge he slips two fingers inside her.

'MAAAARTY."

She threads her fingers through his hair, pulling his head back and leans down, placing a kiss to his lips.

He stands back up and finally removes her t-shirt, make that his t-shirt from her body. "God, I love you, baby." His lips latch onto her nipple as he massages her other breast with his free hand.

Tilting her head back, she lets out another breathy moan before demanding what she really want from him right now. "I love you, too. Now fuck me."

Kensi scoots herself back further on the island as he hoist himself up on to the counter. She smiles when his hard throbbing cock comes into full view and he begins pumping himself as he watches her lay down.

He begins to follow her down, bringing his lips to hers as his chest presses against hers.

They let out a unified moan when he finally slips his throbbing cock into her sopping wet pussy.

At first their kisses and rhythm are frenzied as they can't seem to touch each other enough, but soon their bodies are syncopated. He thrust into her over and over again as she thrust her hips up into him. It's not long before they both come over the edge and send each other into a star filled haze.

He collapses on top of her, doing his best not to crush her. "Did I mention how good your pussy taste because…Oh. My. God."

She reaches over to grab a roll of paper towels, laying them under her head to prop it up. Looking down at her husband, her love, the feeling of contentment that always washes over her when she sees him makes its way through her body. "I love you so much."

His body now half on top of her, he places a kiss to her bare chest and wraps his arm around her waist to pull her body even closer to his. "I love you more, Dirty Deeks."

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Dirty Deeks? Really?"

"Okay. Kinky Kens then."

"You're ridiculous."

"So you keep saying." He looks up at her with that grin that is specifically reserved for her.

She tries not to smile, but with him being all cute and adorable, she really has no will power. Her lips land on his and it seems as though round two is about to begin, because she can feel her husband's excitement pressed against her thigh. "We're not gonna talk about our first days tonight, are we."

His teeth nip at her nipple, earning him a soft moan. "I'll send you an email at work tomorrow."

Kensi huffs a laugh that quickly turns to a moan. Yeah, emails are good.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the love, guys! Next chapter should be up in the next day or two._


	3. Chapter 3: To Love

_A/N: This is gonna be a little bit T._

* * *

"Are we really doing this?" Marty looks over at his wife with a bit of apprehension.

She hold her hand out for him to take, giving him a faint smile. "Yeah, you don't like the idea?"

"I love the idea very much but just the thought of that thing being jabbed in my skin and drug through it is kinda cringe worthy."

"Come on, baby, I already did it. You can't bail on me now." She bats her eyelashes at him and sends it home by pouting her lips. "Do it for me?"

"Damn you, Kensi Deeks."

"I love you."

_45 minutes later_

They're standing by the wall on the side of the room, each of their arms that are closest to the mirror raised. She places her palm against his and threads their fingers together.

He brings his lips to her for a chaste kiss and then they both turn to look at the reflection. A smile spreading to each of their faces at the now complete image before them.

The two waves start off slanted and then start to barrel, forming a heart. It's them; it's their love.

Kensi had been thinking about these matching tattoos for awhile. Whenever they would have a break or lull in cases she would sit at her desk and just stare at her hand wishing she could be wearing her ring. They decided to keep their marriage a secret at work together but she still felt wrong without her ring. It was a part of her now, a part of their story and she loved their story. One day she was coming back from lunch and walked past a tattoo shop and that's when it hit her.

_She watches as his eyes slowly flutter open and is met with two ocean pools. "Good morning, handsome."_

_A lazy smile spreads to his lips at the sight of his beautiful wife in front of him. He tightens his arm around her even more and pulls her towards him until they're bare chest to bare chest."Morning, Sunshine."_

_"Do you know what today is?"_

_"Yeah, it's Saturday."_

_"Try again, buddy."_

_"Of course I know what today is, wifey."_

**_May 28, 2004_**

_Kensi glares at him when she sees that playful look in his eyes."Martin Deeks, if you want sex tonight I would be very careful with that cake if I were you."_

_They cross her arms and bring the cake towards the other's mouth. He does as told and places the piece of dessert in her mouth but the newly Mrs. Deeks has other plans._

_Marty's eyes go wide in shock at the feel of her missing his mouth and shoving the fluffy dessert directly into his nose and upper lip. "Kenssss, come on. That's not fair."_

_She brings her lips to his ear, a seductive grin playing at her lips. "Be good and I'll let you play with the cake later, hubby."_

_He turns his head, their faces now a breath a part as a awestruck look crosses over his features._

_"What?"_

_"Hubby. I'm your husband."_

_"Yeah, and I'm your wife."_

_He shines his pearly whites at the truth of her statement. Closing the small gap, he brings his lips to hers."I love you, wife."_

_"I love you more, husband."_

**_..._**

_She starts playing with his hand, his wedding ring on full display. "So I was thinking."_

_"Thinking's good."_

_"I was thinking that we should get matching tattoos."_

_"Tattoos. Interesting."_

_"Well, it's just that I hate that I can't wear my ring at work and I love you so much. I thought it might be comforting."_

_"Baby, you know it's just a piece of jewelry."_

_"I know but still."_

_He knows how much her ring means to her and how she hates that she has to leave it behind while at work, he feels the same way. "To be honest with you, I hate that I can't wear mine either."_

_"And that's where the tattoos come in."_

_She turns over and reaches into her night stand, pulling out a picture to show him what she had in mind._

_His eyes light up at the image before him and how surprised he is at how much meaning a 2 inch image could have. "Wow, that's so us."_

_"Right? It's inconspicuous and no one else would know the true meaning behind it."_

_"It's just a wave and of course together it would give us away but if someone….lets say a criminal were to see it, it wouldn't get a second glance. Just another Californian with a wave tattoo."_

_"Mmhm."_

_"But we'd know what it meant."_

_"We would."_

Marty stares at his love, god how he loves her. She's still staring at their new artwork and he can't help but notice the happiness that's radiating off her. Truth is is that he would get his whole body tattooed if it made her happy. "We can still do stuff with these, right?"

She's pulled out of her trance when her husband's words hit her ears. Her hand that's resting on his hip finds their mark and pinches the skin of his love handle.

"Ow!" He yelps at the sharp pain. "Hey, it's a valid question."

Blake laughs at the blonde man's clear meaning behind his words. "Yeah, man. You can do stuff."

They keep their hands interlocked and thank the man that just poked and prodded at their bodies for the past hour and a half. "Thanks, Blake."

The heavily tattooed man nods in appreciation of their business. "Anytime."

As they make their way out of the tattoo parlor the sun is setting, which is perfect for his gift for her. Walking across the street hand in hand, he guides her over to the dunes. "If you'll have a seat, my lady. I will present you with your gift."

She brings her lips to his cheek at his adorableness. God how she loves him. She takes a seat in the sand just like he asked and looks up at him. The sun is hitting the water as it sets. Right here in this moment, she can't imagine loving him anymore than she already does.

He reaches for his back pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. Just as he unfolds it, his body begins to tremble at what he's about to say. His eyes lock with hers and he relaxes. The love she holds in her heart for him shines bright in her eyes and he doesn't think he could love her anymore than he already does.

_Just to say I love you_

_never seems enough._

_I've said it so many times_

_I am afraid you won't understand_

_what I really mean when I say it._

_How can so much feeling,_

_so much adoration possibly fit into_

_those three little words._

_But until l find some other_

_way of saying what I feel, then_

_"I love you" will have to do._

_So no matter how many times I say it,_

_never take it lightly, for you are my life,_

_and my only love._

_I love you now more_

_than ever before._

She can't keep her eyes off of him. The words that leave his lips and the desperation she so clearly sees in his cerulean blues to find the words that describe how he truly feels makes her desire for his touch that much stronger.

He watches her beautiful mismatched eyes and his heart does a million little flips as an angelic smile spreads to her face. She reaches out her head which he gladly accepts but instead of him pulling her up, she quickly pulls him down on top of her. Her arm wraps around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

She waits for him to bring his lips to hers but they seem to be stuck in this moment. Saying all they need to with their eyes. Somehow conveying to each other the depths of their love. Marty finally closes the distance between their lips and places a passionate kiss to hers. His tongue sweeps across her lips, asking for entrance. Their tongues begin to duel and hands begins to wander until they remember they're on a public beach.

Kensi pushes her husband back a little to put some distance between them with a smirk. "We can continue that at home but it seems as though great minds think alike because I also have a gift for you." She wiggles a little bit to pull out an identical sheet of paper from her pocket.

Sensing that they're being watched, Marty places a kiss on his wife's forehead and rolls over so now he's laying on his side with his hand propping up his head.

The brunette doesn't stay laying down though. She sits up in front of him, crossing her legs and gives him a sweet smile.

_In you,_

_I have finally found all I_

_never dared dream I could_

_deserve or have—the kind_

_of love that is rare._

_Be known in a way that_

_touches the deepest parts_

_of me. Accepted in a way_

_that blows my mind._

_In you,_

_the love I have always_

_desired to give now has a_

_place to call home. I have_

_been a skeptic, but you are_

_my undeniable miracle._

_The questions don't matter_

_anymore. We have finally_

_found each other, and that_

_is enough._

As the last line leaves her lips, she's abruptly pulled up onto her feet by her husband who then begins to hurriedly walk them to their car.

"Baby?"

"We gotta get home now."

Her laughter emanates from her joyous smile at his clear excitement.

Once they reach the car he opens the passenger side door and all but pushes her inside.

She watches as he quickly walks around the front of the car and she bites her lip when she sees that his hands are down towards the front of his pants blocking any bystanders view of what's going on underneath.

Hopping inside, he turns the key, starting the ignition. He feels her eyes trailing up and down his body. Marty locks eyes with her and right away knows that's a bad idea because she has that seductive grin on her face and yep, she's biting her lip. "Unless you want to explain to your boss why we got arrested for indecent exposure I suggest you stop looking at me like that."

She really likes this game. The excitement of trying not to get caught adds that much more fuel to her fire. As he throws the car into drive and starts heading down Highway 1, her hand slips over the console and rest firmly against the bulge in his pants. "Happy Anniversary indeed."

* * *

_Deeks' poem is by an unknown author. Kensi's is by John Mark Green._


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Play

_A/N: Some big things are happening. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

They just left dinner with her parents and are finishing up the night with a walk along the pier. There's a slight chill in the air which is surprising for a July night in LA. Her arms are wrapped around his waist and one of his is thrown over her shoulders.

Once they reach the end, Kensi rests her head against his shoulder. The pair looks over at a group of surfers as they ride the evening waves of the Pacific.

Marty brings his lips to the crown of her head, inhaling the scent that is so uniquely her. His wife in his arms and the ocean breeze bouncing off the ocean brings a content smile to the lawyer's face. "I love you, wife."

"I love you, husband."

After a few minutes of watching everything going on around them, a light bulb goes off in Marty's head. He pulls away from her and grabs hold of her hand, leading them back down the pier.

She's pulled through a small crowd, taking a few sharp turns here and there wondering what on earth her husband has up his sleeve. A few more steps and they come to an abrupt stop, she looks up and discovers why.

Once they reach the entrance of the Ferris Wheel, the blonde looks over at his wife and is met with a radiant smile. He knew about her love for the attraction and made it a point to find one in whatever city they were in, would take her to it and they would take relaxing rides over and over again.

Somehow they got lucky enough to catch it without a line so they make their way up the ramp to the ride. Kensi sits down in the capsule, her husband on the other hand stops to give the operator a handshake and whispers something in his ear before joining her.

"What was that about?"

"You'll see."

The wheel stops once they reach the very top and its breathtaking to say the least. Sun setting, cotton candy skies and her snuggled up with the man who makes everything better. "So I kinda have a present for you."

"For me? But, baby, it's your birthday."

She reaches over his waist and grabs his hand that's furthest away from her. "It's a present for me, too."

Marty's brow furrows in confusion as he watches her take his left hand and pull it across his body. He's obviously lost because they were talking about presents and now she has his calloused palm resting against her stomach.

Her eyes bore into his, hoping that he understands what she's saying without actually say it. Marty shrugs at his inability to put two and two together. He's a lawyer for god sakes, he should be able to get this.

Huffing a sigh of annoyance, Kensi realizes that she'll have to spell it out for her unsuspecting love. "Baby, meet baby."

"Ba-baby? As in-"

The sheen of tears that are held in his wife's beautiful eyes tells him his answer. His face turns from shock to awe to pure elation when he realizes that there's a baby growing just under where is palm lays. _Their baby._ He attempts to jump up but is thankfully stopped by the cross bar, earning a laugh from the brunette.

She laughs as he excitedly presses his lips against hers, but with the grins plastered to both of their faces it's more teeth than lips which makes them laugh even harder. Marty brings his hand up to her face, cupping her jaw as he places his forehead against hers. He basks in the moment of serenity, holding his hold world in the palm of his hand. "A baby."

Tears run down her cheek as she sees the pure unadulterated love shine in his eyes. They're really doing this. They're having a baby. "A baby."

* * *

"Kens, are you-" The brunette pauses as her partner bends over and expels the contents of her stomach onto the grassy patch next to them.

She wipes her mouth with the handkerchief that she now keeps in her pocket for this specific reason. After cleaning her face off, the mother to be turns towards her partner with a small smile.

"Do you know who the father is?"

"That's the thing-"

Talia cuts her off before she even hears her answer. "So you don't know."

Shaking her head, Kensi huffs a laugh at how inaccurate that statement truly is. "I do. Believe me I do, but I haven't been totally honest with you."

"Okayyy."

"You see, I-I'm married."

The brunette's in the middle of taking a sip of water when her eyes go wide in shock, doing a spit take at her friend's words. "You're, what?"

A wry smile spreads to her face at how caught off guard her partner is. _Damn, I am a good actor. _"Yeah, that single, party girl stuff, that's not me."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"How long?"

"A little over a year now."

"But what about that guy?"

It's Kensi's turn to be confused.

Seeing the confusion displayed on her face, Talia realizes that she's gonna have to remind her of their night out. _Damn, guy must not be that memorable. _"The guy you met at the bar last month when we went out. I mean you two were all over each other before the night was over and I for sure saw you get in a cab and go home with him."

"I did go home with him."

"Does your husband know?"

"He does."

"How did he take it?"

"He was deliriously happy."

"What?"

"He's always wanted to be a dad and we've always wanted to have a family."

The agent shakes her head at her coworker's ability to deflect. At least she thinks that's what she's doing. "That's great, sweetie, but I'm talking about the news about going home with that guy."

"Oh, yeah, he took that pretty great, too."

"He what now?"

"Talia, that guy was my husband Marty."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"So why the secrecy?"

Kensi sighs. _I guess it's finally time to let the cat out of the bag. _"Both our jobs can be quite dangerous so we decided to keep our marriage on a need to know basest at work."

"But why at the bar?"

A lewd grins spreads to the soon to be mother's face, remembering that one night a few weeks ago. "Hey, just because I'm married doesn't mean I don't like a little role play."

**_Some night a few weeks ago_**

_They're sitting on the couch, watching meaningless tv as she reads an incoming text. "__Hey, do you feel like going out tonight?"_

_He turns towards his love with a smile. "__Sure. Where does my lady want to go?"_

_"__Well, Talia actually invited me out."_

_"__I thought we were keeping our marriage on the down low."_

_"__We are."_

_His eyes quirk when he realizes where this might be going. "__Kensi Deeks, what do you have going on in that beautiful brain of yours?"_

_"__We're going to a bar."_

_"__Yeah." He brings his lips to her ear, whispering while he nibbles at her skin._

_"__I could wear a tight little dress."_

_"God, yes__." He throws his leg over her waist, now straddling her hips. _

_She moans when his hardness presses against her stomach. "__You could come in wearing your skinny jeans and that tight black v-neck that I love so much."_

_"__Oh?"_

_"__Mmmmhmmm."_

_"How will we keep our hands off of each other?"_

_"__Talia thinks I have a bit of a wild side so she'll see us meet and think nothing of it when you take me out onto the dance floor and dance with me."_

_"__And what dance would that be?"_

_"__The horizontal tango of sorts."_

_"__Damn, I love your dirty mind."_

_She runs her fingers through his golden locks as his lips continue their ministrations against her neck. "__It loves you, too."_

**_..._**

_They're sitting at the bar, watching the dance floor as everyone lets their inhibitions flow. Neither of them have enough beers in them to get in on the action yet. Talia looks across the room and pauses at the sight of a man eye fucking her partner. _

_He doesn't give off a creepy vibe but something about the gleam in his eyes perplexes her and then he starts walking towards them. "Hot blonde coming up behind you."_

_Kensi's eyes pinch at her partner's words, trying to play off the fact that she could feel him undressing her with his eyes from across the room. She feels the look most of the time she's around him unless she's already undressed that is. The brunette's lost in thought as their hot naked bodies pressed against each other plays out in her mind and then she hears his voice. _

_"__Did it hurt?"_

_"__Did what hurt?" She turns and is met with the mesmerizing cerulean blues that are the frequent star of her dreams. _

_"__When you fell from heaven."_

_She tilts her head to the side, the glint in her eye telling him that he better buckle up. "Did you just call me Satan?"_

_"__Wha-what? No! No, I just-I" He starts to ramble, unsure of how he'll get himself out of this, but on the inside, oh on the inside his heart does a million somersaults at her quick little retort and the laugh that follows._

_She laughs at his uncomfortableness, she really loves it when she catches him off guard. He plays along perfectly and gives her an uneasy smile. Gesturing towards the empty chair next to hers, he asks to join her. _

_"__Hi, I'm Marty."_

_She takes his hand and the spark as they come skin to skin runs throughout her body. "Kensi."_

_"__Kensi. Strong name."_

_"__Thank, I kinda came with it."_

_"__Well, it suits you."_

_20 minutes later they're out on the dance floor grinding on one another. Talia watches from across the room and if it weren't for the time difference she would start to wonder if they were extras in Dirty Dancing._

_His hands find her hips as she presses her ass against him. He can't control himself against her advances and quickly spins her around, crashing his lips against hers. Their tongues begin to duel, the base in the music only urges them to continue their onslaught of passion. _

_Meanwhile across the bar, Talia's mouth is agape in shock at how forward her partner truly is. She's only known Kensi for a few months but she never suspected her to be this forward. _

_They finally part when air becomes a necessity, he brings his forehead to hers as they continue to dance up against each other. _

_Kensi sees that his eyes have grown dark as time passes and really wants to get him home. They've had their fun, but now she really wants to have some fun. Standing on her tip toes, she brings her lips to his ear, her voice low and seductive. "How about we go have some real fun?" She nips at his earlobe, earning a growl from him. _

_He brings his lips to hers once again in a more feverish kiss and playfully nips at her bottom lip before she's dragging him back over to the bar._

_"__Hey, I don't mean to ditch you but-"_

_Talia waves her off, not the least bit offended. She does however decide to call it a night herself and walks out with the "new" couple. _

_Kensi hops in the cab with Marty following in after her. She turns to look out the back window and sends her partner a wink._

_When cab driver pull up into the driveway, Kensi decides it might be a little fun to continue this little game. "Oh, your house is so beautiful. Does it have a jacuzzi tub?" _

_"__Why yes it does. I may even have a few candles and some bubbles as well."_

_"__Wow, you're kinda romantic."_

_"__My wife doesn't seem to mind it."_

_Kensi smiles, bringing her lips to his."She doesn't mind it. She doesn't it one bit."_

_There's suddenly a clearing of a throat and…"Look, could you two take this outside. I need to get back to work."_

_They pull back from their kiss and try to stifle their laughter as Marty hands the cabbie some bills and pulls his wife out of the car. _

_She takes off her heels, catching him off guard as she starts to run up the path and towards the front door. She looks over her shoulder at him and shouts. "Last one naked has to eat chocolate off the other!"_

_The million watt smile that spreads to his face is just a glimpse of how she makes him feel everyday. He takes off running and quickly catches up to her in the foyer. Slamming the door closed, they begin to shed their clothes and the second part of their night finally begins._

Talia throws her arm over her partner's shoulder, letting out a humorous laugh. "I didn't think you were a prude or anything but dear god, Kinky Kensi is very accurate."

A blush rises to her cheeks at her friend's incredibly precise depiction of her life with her husband. What can she say other than, she loves her man and his body.

* * *

_A/N: Stay tuned for more of my imagination._


	5. Chapter 5: Love Is In The Air

_And so the story continues. _

* * *

"Come on, just meet the guy." Kensi walks in step with her partner through the halls of HQ, trying to do a little more persuading.

The brunette looks at her partner in annoyance. "You haven't even met him."

She really hates that she's turned into one of those women that seems to think that she needs to set up her single friends with her husband's single friends. Although it technically wasn't even her idea. "I know, I know, but Marty has and he seems to think you and James would really hit it off." They reach their desk and Kensi uses her last line of defense. Something she learned from her husband. "Come on. It's just one dinner at our house."

Talia sees the pleading in those big brown doe eyes that belong to her best friend and can't help but give in. "Fine, but if this bombs then never again."

The mother to be pumps her fist in the air enthusiastically. "Yes! I'll let Marty know."

* * *

She looks across into the living room a smile playing at her face as she watches the two in an animated conversation. Her heart warms as Talia playfully swats at James' arm.

"Go ahead. You can say it." He slides up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. A smirk plays at his lips as he nuzzles her neck.

"Say what?"

"You were right, Marty. They did hit it off."

The brunette rolls her eyes at his smugness and leans back into his chest as his arms wrap further around her. "I never said you were wrong."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."

"So what if I was?"

"It still counts."

"Fine." She spins around in his arms, pressing herself against him as much as her semi protruding belly will allow. "You were right, baby."

His brow pinches in confusion at her declaration. "Weird."

"What?"

"I thought being right would feel different than this."

"I can make you feel different alright." The spark in her mismatched chocolate orbs does its intended job. She feels the shiver run through his body and sees his answering smile.

"What did you hav-"

She cuts him off with her lips. Pouring her love into their embrace, their guest in the other room long forgotten.

The resounding laughter coming from the living room forces them to pull back. Marty feels her stomach press further into his and can't help the goofy grin that crosses his face. "How's pipsqueak treating you?"

At the feel of his callused hand rubbing against where their baby is taking shelter for 29 more weeks. "Pretty good today. I haven't thrown up at all. No nausea."

"I'm glad. You just entered your second trimester so it should be easing up a bit."

"Thank god for that."

He brings his forehead to rest against hers, his hands making their way under the hem of her blouse, rubbing the small of her back in hopes to rid any pain she may have. "I'm sorry."

"What on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"You having to deal with all this sickness and aching and all I can do is sit there and watch."

"Hey, you take good care of me."

"Yeah, but still."

Of course she could do without the scattered hormones and constant aching but having this baby - their baby is most definitely worth it. Even though he can't go through this part of the pregnancy, him just being there constantly by her side means so much to her. "How about you just continue to love me and take care of me?"

"Deal."

A blush rises to Talia's cheeks as she catches the couple in an intimate moment. She shares a smile with the red head as he walks up behind her. "Hey, guys, we're gonna head out."

Kensi presses her forehead against his chest, the heat spreading from her neck to her face. He's so good at diverting her attention that Marty Deeks. So much so that she almost forgot about their company still being here. "Okay, are you sure you don't want any dessert?"

"We're actually going to get our own dessert near the beach."

She moves out of his embrace and over towards her partner, hugging her goodbye. "I bet you are."

"Shut up."

The men exchange handshakes as the women say their goodbyes. Being the good hosts that they are, the couple walks their friends and their new budding romance to the front door. "Have fun you two."

* * *

She turns around, biting her lip when the vehicles drive out of site. "I'm glad they're not staying for dessert."

Once the door's shut he grabs her by the waist and pushes her against the wall. "Why is that?"

Kensi's fingers find their way under his button up and dance across his abs, earning a shudder from him. "Because now we can finally get back to the conversation we were having this morning when I found that old home movie of yours."

"No, I'm not gonna do it."

"Please, baby….for me?"

He shakes his head profusely, hoping that as he does so her big brown doe eyes won't have their usual effect on him. "Not gonna happen."

"Oh, oh man."

Marty's eyes go wide in panic as he watches her bend over, her hand going straight to her abdomen. "What? Baby, what?"

"I don't know I'm starting to feel a little sick."

He takes hold of her arm and guides her to the couch, startled by the sudden paleness that's gracing her features. "What do you need?"

"I'm not sure." A look crosses over her face in realization. "Actually, I can think of one thing you can do that might help."

"Anything."

"I wanna hear you sing."

Marty's lips pinch when he realizes he's just been had. "Damn you, Kensi Marie Deeks."

Unbothered by using her pregnancy to get her way with her husband, she bites her lip as he pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. The deep steady gaze of his cerulean blues as the tone of his voice carries a soft melody to her ears would definitely impregnate her if she weren't already.

_I'm gonna love you like nobody will_

_Under the rainbow and over the hill_

_I'll show you a world where time can stand still_

_If you'll let me_

_Cause money can buy me a diamond that fades_

_But ours is a love story for every age_

_I'll be the writer, and you'll be my page_

_If you let me_

He scooches over to the corner of the couch, pulling her into his lap. His eyes lock onto hers once again as she burrows into him, the feeling of contentment and safety that's always there when they're together ever so present.

_It doesn't matter where we are_

_Stuck in the rain in central park_

_Driving down sunset boulevard_

_If you're there in my arms_

_It doesn't matter where we go_

_East Tennessee or Tokyo_

_I'm not a foreigner, I'm home_

_When you're there in my arms_

* * *

_A/N: The song is My Arms by Johnnyswim. Also if any of you have some suggestions or request send them my way! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Reveal

_A/N: I know, its about damn time. It's a miracle!_

* * *

She leans back on the table, lifting her shirt up as the doctor grabs the tube of jelly. "Alright, let's see if this little peanut has moved any."

Marty squeezes his wife's hand as the wand moves over her belly bringing to life the sound of their baby's heartbeat. It's not the first time they've heard it but it still sends a jolt of pride through his body every time the sound fills his ears.

Their eyes stay locked on the screen that's displaying the image of their little miracle as the doctor continues to move the wand a smile spreads to her lips. "Would you like to know what you're having?"

"You can tell?"

"Yes, the baby moved just enough."

Kensi locks eyes with her husband looking for confirmation from him. The smile he sends her tells her that they both agree. "Okay, boy or girl, doc?"

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, you're having a baby boy."

His voice is strained as he reiterates Dr. Robbins' words and his cerulean blues begin to glisten with tears. "A boy?"

She looks up at him and sees tears already pooling in his beautiful eyes. "Marty, we're having a boy." Kensi's eyes stay locked with her husband's, the love shining through penetrates his soul.

He bites his lip at the second confirmation from his wife. Leaning down he brings his lips to hers for a kiss filled with love and excitement. "I love you."

"I love you." She pulls back and can already see her husband's brain going into overdrive. "And before you ask we are not naming him Marty Jr."

"What about-"

"And we're not naming him Ocean either."

"Aw, Kens, come on." He tries to pout but it's no use because he's happy. He's deliriously happy and its evident in his million watt smile.

* * *

She's trying to walk as fast as she can to keep up with her husband whose all but dragging her towards the shop. "Babe, slow down."

"I can't, I'm just too excited!"

"I can see that. In fact everyone around us can see that."

As soon as he steps through the door behind her he takes hold of her hand again and guides them through the maze of displayed boards and swimwear. Ever since he found out that his wife was pregnant he's wanted to do this and now that they finally know the gender this is the first place they had to go.

Kensi watches him as he excitedly picks up the six foot shortboard and examines it. She knows how much he's wanted to do this ever since he talked about it those few days when they thought she was pregnant for a brief moment in college. "Is that the one?"

"Yeah, this is it."

"Dad's seal of approval?"

"Daddy Deeks certified."

"Marty…my moon…my stars, I love you with everything that I am but please never refer to yourself as daddy Deeks again."

"Too much?"

"How about we just stick with daddy?"

His brow furrows as if he's thinking it over and yeah she's right, daddy Deeks is a little ridiculous. Nodding he begins walking towards the counter with his love right along side him. He probably looks like a crazy person with the beaming smile that's on his face, but he just can't help it.

"Steel blue Channel Island shortboard, nice!" The cashier with the surfer drawl shows appreciation for the father to be's choice.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"For your kid?"

Kensi lets out a small laugh at her husband whose so clearly distracted by what's happening that he doesn't even notice the man talking to him. "Eventually. We actually just found out were having a boy and my husband just had to come straight here."

"Well congratulations. Any customizations?"

Marty looks at his wife like an excited puppy and receives a nod of approval. "Actually we'd like to get his name across the belly of the board."

"We can do that. Any specific font?"

"Cursive would be nice."

The guy who they find out is named Mark brings out a sample of fonts. "Okay, here are your options."

The brunette examines the different styles along with her husband and points out one specific font that she knows will be perfect. "Oh, that would look great in white."

Marty agrees giving the worker the go ahead to fill out the paper work.

The blonde steps back and wraps his arm around his wife's shoulders. "This is going to look so awesome."

"Totally." Mark spends a few minutes on the computer and nods as he finishes something up. "Okay, I've got a rendering here of what it'll look like."

Kensi squeezes her husband's waist as she feels the excitement vibrate through his body._ He's so adorable._ "Baby, this is gonna look so good in his room."

"Yeah, it is." He shakes his head in amazement. _This is really happening._

Mark hands Marty back his card and then gives him a slip of paper to sign. "Okay, here's your receipt. I'll get right on this and give you a call when it's finished."

The mother to be smiles, taking hold of her husband's hand. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you guys."

Kensi quickly escorts them out of the shop, she really doesn't want to spend another hour in there and also she's gotta pee."You're really excited about this."

"Well yeah. I'm finally gonna get to be the dad that I never had."

"Oh, baby." She stops him once they reach the car, bringing her hand up to his jaw she rubs her thumb back and forth across his cheek in a soothing motion. "You're going to be the most amazing dad to our son."

His confidence from earlier is completely gone. "I hope so."

She grabs hold of his shirt, pulling his head down to bring his lips to hers in a reassuring kiss that hopefully tells him that she has all the faith in the world. "I know so."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you guys like it!_


	7. Chapter 7: Last Christmas

She gets out of the bed as fast as she can, what with her being 7 months pregnant and all. "I can't believe you said that."

"Baby, look, you don't understand." He sighs, still semi asleep and confused but awake enough to know that he needs to explain himself.

"Oh, now I'm incompetent?"

"No, I never said that."

"Well, why don't you just go call one of those other girls then."

He shakes his head. She hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately and he knows she's a bit hormonal, but somehow that doesn't process in his brain before the string of words leave his lips. "Okay, now you're being irrational."

"Oh, I'm being unreasonable? Maybe I should just go back home then." She feels the tears coming on as she storms out of their bedroom, getting as far away from him as she possibly can right now.

* * *

After giving both of them some time to cool down, Marty steps into the living room of their cabin, watching as she drapes the tinsel on the tree. The soft glow of the Christmas lights lighting up her tear stained face. They were suppose to be doing that together - he really wants them to be doing that together.

She's so wrapped up in doing what she's doing that she doesn't feel him until he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her, his lips finding her ear. "I'm sorry."

Letting the rest of the tinsel fall on the tree, she relaxes back into his chest. She reaches up, her hand finding his blonde locks as he kisses her neck. "Me too."

"I wanna tell you about my dream."

"Please, I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, I think you do."

"I don't want to hear about your sex dreams with other women." She knows he would never cheat on her and he can't really control what's going on in his subconscious mind, but that doesn't means it hurts any less.

"Sex dreams?"

"Yeah, you were whispering names of girls with a big smile on your face."

His hands glide up and down her protruding belly where their peanut is growing, already thinking about making another one. "Girl names, yes, but for the next one."

Her eyebrows rise, turning her head to look at him as much as possible. "Next one? Buddy, I haven't even given birth to this one yet."

"One day you will." He can't wipe the smile off his face just thinking about that beautiful day in the coming months.

She turns around in his arms, eyes glistening with tears. _Damn hormones._ "That really was what you were dreaming about?"

His thumb brushes the tears from her cheek before he leans forward, brining his lips to her for kiss. "Baby, I only dream about you. There's no one else, you have to know that."

"I know. I feel like I'm going crazy sometimes."

"Hey, look at me." His finger finds her chin and tilts her head up so he can look into those gorgeous mismatched brown eyes that he loves so. Marty always wants to be there for her, reassuring her. He knows it's hard for her to deal with her emotions especially now that they're amplified. She's creating life right now so the least he can do is dote on her and be understanding of her feelings. "You have every right to feel the way you feel. I know if I heard you saying guys names with a smile on your face while you were asleep that I would be a little angry too. I love you, Kens."

"I love you, too."

Knowing that her feet are probably killing her right about now he pulls her over to the couch, placing her feet in his lap and begins massaging them which earns him a few heavenly moans.

The fire place is crackling as the snow falls outside. This is what Christmas should be. And to think that in a few months everything will change. "This is so weird."

Kensi's brow furrows not really sure where her husband is going with this. "What?"

"This is the last Christmas with just the two of us."

"Oh, god."

Marty quickly turns to her, worried that she's in some sort of pain or the baby's in distress. "What?"

"I forgot the s'mores stuff on the counter at home."

Huffing a laugh because of course she's thinking about food, Marty moves her legs as he stands up from the couch and heads towards the kitchen.

Her brow furrows at his actions, but a minute or two later he walks back in and her eyes light up when she sees the bag of marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers in his hand. "I knew I married you for a reason."


	8. Chapter 8: Should We Clean That Up?

They step out onto the sidewalk outside the theater, laughing as the shaggy blonde recalls one of the funniest parts of the movie. Seeing as though their dinner reservations are only a few blocks down, the two couples decide its a nice night for a walk and start their way towards the restaurant.

They're waiting at the crosswalk when Talia shakes her head, looking at her partner. "It's already a month into 2006 and we're just now going out? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I'm really glad we're doing this." James' hand releases his girlfriend's as his arm finds its way around her shoulder.

"Us too. It's gonna be awhile before we can do this again." Marty nods in agreement, his palm finding his wife's belly as she rests her head against his shoulder.

They're about to start walking across the street when the lawyer feels a warm sensation down his leg and Kensi stop in her tracks. "Oh my god."

"Baby, your water broke."

"I'm not due for 2 weeks."

He can see the wheels in her head turning and does what he does best. With either hand on the side of her face, he gets her to focus on him. "I know. Baby, I know. We're gonna do this, okay? You and me."

Taking a deep, calming breath, she nods relaxing as he places a kiss to her lips. He turns her towards the cab that James has already hailed, guiding her towards the open door as she turns around to look at the wet puddle she's left on concrete. "Should we clean that up?"

Huffing a laugh, he shakes his head. Motherhood is already changing her because the Kensi Deeks he knows would never offer to clean something up willingly. "No. No, we have to go to the hospital, baby."

Talia looks almost as frantic as her partner was a few minutes earlier. "Do you guys need us to do anything?"

"Yeah, come to the hospital with us while your nephew is being born."

The brunette lets out a guttural moan, making everyone's eyes go wide.

"Here are the keys to my car, just meet us at Cedars." Marty toss their key towards James and quickly shuts the door, telling the cabbie to drive now.

* * *

"Ah, it feels like I'm shitting a knife! Why won't you bitches help me?"

The nurses can't help but smile. Considering the way some of the mothers talk while giving birth Kensi's a breath of fresh air.

Marty feels her grip tighten on his hand, but if its what she needs then it's the least he can do. "Come on, baby, you're doing so good."

She shakes her head, feeling completely drained. Knowing that he has all the faith in the world in her she wants to continue, she just…"I can't."

"Yes, you can. I love you so much. I know you can do this." His lips find her temple giving her that last little bit of strength she needs.

With one final push she feels the pressure give and the room fill with cries. The doctor lifts up their baby boy giving them both a glimpse of his precious little face.

"He's so beautiful, baby." His eyes find her exhausted ones as his thumb rubs back and forth across her cheek soothingly. "You did so good."

Using the last bit of strength she has left, the new mom leans forward placing a kiss on her husband's lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

At the sound of the nurse calling him, Marty turns around easily taking his boy from her hands to hand off to his wife.

Once she pulls her gown off her top half, Kensi readily takes her precious baby boy in her arms, placing him against her chest. Her tears begin to flow freely as her eyes roam every tiny feature of his beautiful face.

"Oh, baby. Why are you crying?"

"I love him so much."

Marty smiles, taking hold of her chin and brings his lips to hers for another kiss. "That's our boy."

About 15 minutes later the door of their room opens up as Julia shyly peaks in. "Up for some visitors?"

"Of course, come in." Deeks wipes the tears away from his eyes, standing up from his place on the bed but not taking a single step away from his whole world.

A beaming Julia and Talia step in followed by Don and James. Both women taking place on either side of the bed as they coo over the newest addition of their family.

Marty sends his father-in-law a smile at the feel of the ex-Marine's squeeze on his shoulder. "You did good, son."

He grins, shaking his head as his eyes lock with her chocolate orbs. "It was all her."

After the newest Deeks is passed around and finally placed back in his daddy's arms, Marty is so mesmerized that he can't even process what everyone else around him is saying.

Doing her best to contain her excitement, Talia finally asks the question that everyone's been wanting to ask. "Alright, what's my godson's name already?"

Kensi locks eyes with her husband, getting an answering nod as he takes his places next to her once again. "Everyone meet Finn Alexander Deeks."

"Oh, I love that." Julia beams.

"Finn. Should've expected nothing less from a couple of surfers." The older man shakes his head, not surprised in the least but full of so much joy he doesn't know what to do with it.

The new mom rolls her eyes at her father, seeing right through his tough veneer. "You love it…grandpa."

Don turn towards his wife, eyes glistening as he repeats his daughter. "Grandpa."

An hour later everyone says their goodbyes, sending love to the new family and talks about visiting them soon.

After they left, Kensi fell asleep from exhaustion almost immediately so Marty takes a seat in the rocker a few feet from the bed, cradling his son in his arms. "Hey there, Finn. I'm your daddy." Finn's little fingers wrap around one of his and the tears in his eyes return. "You see that beautiful woman over there, sleeping? That's your mommy. Let me tell you kid, you hit the jackpot in that department."

"He hit the jackpot in the daddy department too."

At the sound of her voice Marty looks over towards her with a smile.

Getting up out of the chair, he hands her their newest addition and slides onto the bed next to his wife as she scoots over. His arm goes around her shoulders as she curls into him. Their son in her arms. His lips find the top of her head and he lets out a contented sigh and for the first time the baby boy opens his eyes._ Wow_. He never thought he could ever be this happy in his life, but here he is with his beautiful wife whom he's absolutely head over heels in love with and their baby boy._ Just wow_.

* * *

_12 Days Later_

Kensi watches his tiny arms stretch in the air and she falls even further in love with him. His little nose, his furrowed brow as he dreams reminding her exactly of his daddy when he sleeps.

"Hey."

She turns back, looking at her other love who's waiting for her on the couch.

Marty knows exactly how she feels about their boy especially when he's sleeping. Hell he wakes up a few time a night and goes to the nursery to make sure he's still breathing. "He's okay. We're right here."

"But I miss him."

"You do know that's him in the bassinet, right?"

She rolls her eyes, but can't help the smirk that forms on her lips at the sight of confusion written on his face.

His confusion slowly morphs into a pout and the puppy eyes make themselves known. "Come cuddle with me, I need love too. Finn got you all to himself today."

"Not my fault you had to prep for trial."

Finding her place on the couch next to him, she burrows herself into his body as his arm comes around her, his palm finding its place on her thigh.

"Is Valentine's Day different now that we have a baby?" She tilts her head back, trying to get some reassurance from her love.

God he loves her so much. She's everything he never knew he wanted and he's gonna love her every single day. He's gonna cherish and love her for the rest of their lives. He leans forward, pressing his lips to hers. "No, because you've always been my baby."

* * *

_A/N: A few lines taken from the best scene of Baby Mama._


End file.
